disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1992
]] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] '']] '' video game]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 10 - ''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (Hollywood Pictures) *February 7 - Medicine Man (Hollywood Pictures) *February 14 - The Great Mouse Detective is reissued to theaters as The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. *March 6 - Blame It on the Bellboy (Hollywood Pictures) *April 10 - Newsies *May 29 - Sister Act (Touchstone Pictures) *June 26 - Pinocchio (re-issue) *July 17 - Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *August 7 - 3 Ninjas (Touchstone Pictures) *August 21 - The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (Touchstone Pictures) *October 2 - The Mighty Ducks *November 25 - Aladdin is released to universal acclaim and is a huge financial success. *December 4 - The Distinguished Gentleman (Hollywood Pictures) *December 11 - The Muppet Christmas Carol Shorts *July 17 - Off His Rockers is released alongside Honey, I Blew Up the Kid. *August 7 - Pedal to the Metal is released alongside 3 Ninjas. Television *September 5 - Goof Troop premieres in syndication. *September 19 - The Little Mermaid and Raw Toonage premiere on CBS. *December 12 - Darkwing Duck airs its final episode. *December 20 - The Muppets perform It Feels Like Christmas and Kermit and Miss Piggy do a sketch with Bob Newhart in the TV special Holiday Greetings from The Ed Sullivan Show on CBS. Theme parks *January 7 - Voyage of the Little Mermaid opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *January 23 - The Eagle Pines Golf Course at the Bonnet Creek Golf Club opens in Walt Disney World. *April 12 - Euro Disneyland (later renamed Disneyland Paris) opens. *May 13 - Fantasmic! debuts at Disneyland. *October 1 - Splash Mountain opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *October 2 - Splash Mountain opens at Magic Kingdom. Video games *''TaleSpin'' for the Sega Genesis and Game Gear. *''Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for the Sega Master System and Game Gear. *''Darkwing Duck'' for the NES. *''World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck'' for the Sega Genesis. *''Stunt Island'' *December - The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse for the Super NES. Albums *September 8 - The Music of Disney: A Legacy in Song Books *''Darkwing Duck: The Silly Canine Caper'' *''Goof Troop: Great Egg-Spectations'' People Births *January 17 - Nate Hartley (actor) *February 10 - Jordan Maron (actor, commentator and minor musician) *February 14 - Freddie Highmore (actor) *February 17 - Meaghan Jette Martin (actress and singer) *March 13 - Kaya Scodelario (actress) *March 17 - John Boyega (British actor) *March 25 - Elizabeth Lail (actress) *April 10 - Daisy Ridley (actress) *April 18 - Chloe Bennet (actress and singer) *April 24 - Doc Shaw (actor, singer, and rapper) *May 4 - Grace Phipps (actress and singer) *May 7 - Alexander Ludwig (actor) *May 18 - Spencer Breslin (actor) *May 21 - Olivia Olson (voice actress) *June 14 - Daryl Sabara (actor) *June 26 - Jennette McCurdy (acteress and singer-songwriter) *July 17 - Billie Lourd (actress) *July 22 - Selena Gomez (actress and singer) *July 28 - Spencer Boldman (actor) *August 4 - Dylan Sprouse and Cole Sprouse (actors) *August 20 - Demi Lovato (actress and singer)) *September 16 - Nick Jonas (singer) *October 12 - Josh Hutcherson (actor) *October 15 - Vincent Martella (voice actor) *October 20 - Jackson Weaver (broadcaster and voice actor) *October 31 - Vanessa Marano (actress) *November 18 - Nathan Kress (actor, director, and model) *November 23 - Miley Cyrus (actress and singer) *November 28 - Adam Hicks (actor, rapper, singer-songwriter) *December 11 - Tiffany Alvord (singer and songwriter) *December 18 - Bridgit Mendler (actress and singer) Deaths *January - Andy Ho (English actor) *January 7 - Richard Hunt (Muppet performer) *January 9 - Claude Coats (Imagineer and background artist) *January 23 - Ian Wolfe (actor) *January 23 - Freddie Bartholomew (actor) *February 4 - John Dehner (animator and actor) *February 9 - Jack Kinney (animator, director and producer) *March 4 - Art Babbitt (creator of Goofy) *March 14 - Alan Dinehart (voice director, dialogue director voice actor, producer, writer, director and recording director) *March 24 - Campbell Grant (animator and story director) *March 25 - Andres Bossard (Mummenschanz member) *March 25 - Nancy Walker (actress and comedienne) *May 24 - Joan Sanderson (English television and stage actress) *June 3 - Robert Morley (actor) *June 7 - Bob Sweeney (actor, director and producer of radio, television and film) *July 17 - Larry Roberts (actor) *July 18 - Rudolf Ising (animator) *August - Charles A. Nichols (animator and film director) *August 29 - Mary Norton (author) *September 12 - Anthony Perkins (actor) *September 25 - Leslie Denison (actor) *October 25 - Roger Miller (songwriter, singer and musician) *November 10 - Chuck Connors (actor, writer and athlete) *November 22 - Sterling Holloway (voice actor) *December 9 - Vincent Gardenia (Italian-American stage, film and television actor) *December 11 - Michael Robbins (comedy actor) VHS releases *January 23 - Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *February 6 - The Rocketeer *February 27 - TaleSpin (4 VHS), The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (3 VHS), Frankenweenie *March 18 - The Doctor *April 10 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians *May 27 - Father of the Bride *June 19 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Special Edition: Fun on the Job!, The Goofy World of Sports, and Happy Summer Days *July 17 - The Great Mouse Detective, Darby O'Gill and the Little People, Swiss Family Robinson, and The Marrying Man *August 26 - Blame It on the Bellboy *September 18 - So Dear to My Heart and The Rescuers *October 9 - Newsies *October 30 - Beauty and the Beast, The Absent-Minded Professor, The Sword and the Rose, Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier, and Pollyanna *November 20 - Sister Act Direct-to-video releases *May 13 - A Day at Disneyland with Fantasmic! from Disneyland *June 19 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest Events *After 9 years, The Goofy World of Sports was the last video in the Walt Disney Cartoon Classics VHS series. Character debuts *September 19 - Bonkers D. Bobcat *November 25 - Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Genie, Sultan, Jafar, Iago, Magic Carpet, Rajah, Razoul, Cave of Wonders, Peddler, Two Hungry Children, Prince Achmed, Harem Girls, Gazeem In fiction *August 10 - Alex Russo is born. (Wizards of Waverly Place) 1992